


Kinktober 2k19 Frostiron

by Dragonstones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jotun Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinktober 2019, M/M, happy kinktober everyone, smut so much smut, tags will be add as this is updated, we all kink little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones
Summary: Kinktober frostiron style.I can not guarantee posts every day. but I'll try my best.These will be short and sweet ficlets.





	1. Deep-throating

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done smut in a while, so sorry that I'm rusty and a bit behind in kinktobor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives Tony a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short an sweet

Tony slaved in his workshop over the new Ironman suite. But a curse left his lips as the metal he was working on broke. Out of all the days and time for something to break, it had to be now. And this is his last piece of metal too. Great, just great. Fan-fucking-tactic. The first two jets on his latest suite get crushed at the beginning of the week and now this. What’s next? A purple cat using the Tower as a scratching post? A freak blizzard freezing half the Earth? Or... 

“What’s wrong?” A voice coolly slithers into his ear. “You're so tense.” 

Loki...fucking Loki. 

Dammit, why? 

“Not now, Lokes.” Tony snorts, trying to concentrate on the broken metal. 

Well, concentrate isn’t what the inventor is trying to do. More like ignoring Loki and his little slivertongue. Though that’s a bit hard when said god is grinding against you. Yup, Tony has a horny god to deal with. 

“What? Your project not complying?” Loki’s purrs, turning Tony to face him and nipping the inventor’s neck. 

“Loki…” The mortal hissed, but it comes out as a whine. Damn this god.

“Hush now.” Loki breathes, hands gliding against Tony’s exposed skin. “Beings angry wouldn’t help.” 

Tony grunts, the cool sensation of Loki’s slim fingers is heaven to his warm skin. The crisp scent of mint helps relax the mortal and he leans into Loki’s frame, sighing. 

“Having a horny god doesn’t help either.” Tony snorts, inhaling the mint scent. 

Loki chuckled and nuzzled Tony’s neck. “Come, let's get you to relax for a while.” 

Loki smiled and snapped his fingers. Now the two are in Tony’s room and on his bed. The inventor blinds and huffs. Then rolls his eyes, damn magic. 

“Hey!” Tony snorts, a smirk pulling on his face. “Damn it Loki. Not cool.” 

“You don’t seem to be bothered.” The god purrs, mouthing the noticeable erection. 

“Enough.” Tony grunt, but sighed and petted Loki’s jet black hair. “So, what do you have in mind?” 

Loki smirked, fingers sliding beneath Tony’s pants. The man chuckles as he lays his head back and wiggles. This made Loki giggled and pulled the fabric down, bringing his underwear down as well. The erection stood tall and proud. And Loki chuckles, before darting his tongue out and licked the slit. Tony gasped as a shuttered ran up his spin. Loki is known as the slivertongue for a few reasons. This being one. 

“Oh damn Loki.” Tony gasps fisting his hands into the god’s hair. 

Loki purred, sucking the tip into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as Tony groaned. If there’s one thing Tony loved about Loki is that Norse beings do a mean blowjob. Feeling the swirl of the trickster’s tongue, Tony gasps, and bucks. But, Loki holds the man’s hips against the bed. 

“Oh shit!”

Tony yells as something unexpected happens. Loki deep throats him. He didn’t know that the trickster even did that. But he wasn’t complaining, not like he could if he tried. The inventor gasps as Loki sucks him off, pulling him impossibly deep into the God’s mouth. If that’s even possible. Groaning, Tony bucking into the warm cavern around his length. God how wonderful it feels, like pure bliss. He and Loki have fucked many times, but deep throating has never happened in these encounters. This is a pleasant surprise. Tony can feel himself on the brink, becoming a withering mess on the sheets. 

Loki smirks around the erection in him as he hears Tony’s little noises. He sucks harder and bobs his head quickly. He knows that Tony is close. So close to breaking and Loki knows what to do to help push this mortal over the edge. With a hand massaging the mortal's balls, Loki hollows his throat and gives one of his powerful sucks. Causing the inventor to climax. 

With a strangled cry, Tony releases into the awaiting mouth of the trickster. He clutches the head of Loki close. And forces his member deep into the throat as possible, making Loki drink every drop. Not that the other male minds. Once finished, Tony falls against the sheets and Loki removes himself. He then climbs onto the mattress next to the spend mortal. 

“Feel better?” Loki purrs, pulling the tired male to him. 

Tony snorts and wraps an arm around the other. “Very.” 

“Hope I didn’t try you out too much.” Loki muses, petting the inventor’s hair. A smile pulls on his lips. “Cause I’m not done yet.” 

Tony looks up at the other and gives a half-smirk. 

“I’m not known as a playboy for nothing.”


	2. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki eats something and he gets horny from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be posted sometimes later

“Please?” 

A voiced begged the man working in the shop. Said man sighed and placed his wrench down. He turned to the other and crossed his arms. This man is not amused with the other coming in and begging. Begging for what? Sex. now normally Tony would be all over someone so willingly, but not today. He knows the reason why the other is horny and his not going to help. It’s not his fault, so he’s not going to fix it. 

“No.” Tony shook his head. 

“Please! You how I get!” 

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. He knew how horny the other can be, but he isn’t going to help. It’s not his fault the other ate something that flung his sex drive threw the roof. 

“I told you not to eat it and you did.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, it’s your fault.” 

“How was I supposed to know that eating a coconut honey ice cream bar would make me horny?” Loki pouted, crossing his arms. Indeed he didn’t know that some Midgardian foods would be powerful aphrodisiacs. And now he’s desperate. 

Loki had honey before in Asgard, but coconut wasn’t one food he’s had in a long time. Due to it being hard to get in the realm. So, the trickster’s body has had time to adjust and how to handle the effects that he may experience. 

“Well tough luck.” Tony snorted, picking up the wrench. Planning on going back to work. “Now stop bugging me, I’m busy.” 

Though this didn’t indenture Loki one bit. 

“Please?” The Jotun whined, pressing himself against Tony’s body. “Even if it’s a quick blowjob.” 

“Loki, no.” Tony snorted, but he put the wrench down again.

Tony didn’t like saying no, but Loki did this to himself and he’s going to let him deal with it. Though at the same time, he knows that it’s an accident. Loki didn’t know what would happen if he consumed coconut. He every told Tony that he doesn’t know how his body would react to some foods. Though Loki has mentioned that some foods have a stronger taste and effect on him, then in Asgard. 

“Please.” Loki whimpers, hugging himself to Tony. Emerald eyes pleading. “Just a quickie?” 

Tony thought about it. But, he isn’t sure that they should. What if fucking makes it worse? He didn’t want Loki’s issue to become worse if they fucked. But, it seems that not doing anything isn’t helping the trickster at all. So, it’s a toss-up of biting the bullet or not. 

“I’m not asking for much,” Loki begged again. Sounding desperate and needy. This helped Tony in his decision. 

“Fine.” The man said, shoulders slumping. “I’ll help. Can’t blame you for something we didn’t know would happen.”

Loki smiled and kissed the man on his cheek. Happy to finally get rid of this unnecessary issue of being horny. He wouldn’t be eating coconut that’s for sure. For at least not a lot in more go. Like that ice cream he had. 

“Thank you, Anthony.” Loki wrapped himself around the man and kissed him. 

“You're lucky I’m this nice.” Tony chuckles as he holds Loki and heads to his room. 

Loki kissed the man as they fell on the mattress, both grinding. Loki opened his legs and allowed Tony to slip between. Though their clothes were still on. This wasn’t a problem though, soon the two had stripped of their clothes within minutes. Of course, all while making out. Soon the two parted for air and Tony heads to Loki’s private area. The god smiles and giggles feeling the man’s kisses as he travels down his body. 

“So, how much begging do I have to made you do?” Tony asks, hovering above Loki’s groin. 

“I don’t know. How much can you get out?” Loki chuckles, eyeing the male between his legs. 

Tony smiles and chuckles, knowing that this will be fun.


	3. Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has some fun with Loki Jotun form.

“Damn, you feel so amazing.” 

“Hush,” Loki whispered, nuzzling the man’s neck. “You're being noisy.” 

The feeling of Loki’s cold hands against Tony’s warm skin is wonderful. Loki may not like his Jotun skin, but fuck, in the bedroom it's an awesome thing to explore. The contrast between Tony’s warm skin and Loki’s cold made sexual encounters exciting. His blue skin with patterns across his body and ruby eyes was something Loki didn’t let anyone see. This is a privilege Tony is blessed to have. 

“No, I’m not.” Tony huffed, playing with the black hair in his hand. 

“Hush.” Loki shushed. 

Loki nipped the neck of the man beneath him. Feeling a hand in his hair, Loki purrs and trails kisses from his neck to his shoulder. Tony’s warm skin is delightable against the Jotun’s cool lips. Like a warm dessert covered in chocolate syrup. And to Tony, Loki’s skin is like cool ice cream amid a New York heatwave.

Loki smiled and his tongue darted out, flicking the hardened bud of Tony’s nipple. The man gasps and tightens his grip on Loki’s hair. Smirking, the trickster sucked the bud into his mouth and let his other hand play with the neglected one. The moans of the inventor encourage the man’s actions. 

“Damn,” Tony gasps. “Your skin is fucking amazing.” 

Loki only chuckles. The God abandons his actions and leaves Tony to whine. A smirk pulls on the Jotun’s lips and straddles the man’s pelvis. Tony blinks in confusion, from what he knows Loki tends to be one for a lot of foreplay. And that’s what the man thought at first. But when he felt his erection line up with the other’s entrance, he realized that wasn’t what Loki had in mind. 

“You sure you’re ready?” Tony asked, raising a brow. 

“You underestimate me.” The God snorts, easing the head of the erection into his being.

Tony groans feeling himself penetrating the Jotun’s tight ring of muscle. He’s cool inside. Damn, this is exactly. And Tony gets to savor it all to himself. Suddenly, Loki completely sheathed the man’s cock inside him. This caused Tony to gasp, due to being completely inside a cool cavern. Damn, it’s like having the gentlest breeze on a hot day. But only contained within a tight moist cavern. 

“Ah, damn you, Lokes.” Tony groans, tracing the hip bone through Loki’s cool skin. “You feel fucking amazing, ya son of a bitch.” 

Loki chuckles and leans down to kiss the man on the lips. Tony is an interesting man, but annoying at the same time. But Loki can’t keep himself away from the man, something about him draws the trickster in. Is it the warmth he gives? Is it the man’s snark? His brain? Loki didn’t know, but he didn’t care anymore. The Jotun rocks against the man and smirks as he hears a moan. 

“You’ll be screaming about it soon enough,” Loki whispers into the inventor’s ear, nipping the lobe. 

“Now?” Loki muses, a full smirk on his face. “How long will you last?”


	4. Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony means something that makes Loki wonder what site he's visiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short.

“Uh...what?” Loki stares at the man above him. What in Valhalla did he say? 

“A mirror.” Tony's tone is serious. Along with his expression. 

“You want...a mirror?” The Norse God questions, a raised brow. The two where in the middle of intercourse and he asks now? 

“Don’t you ever wonder what we look like while fucking?” The inventor exclaims, still mounted over the trickster’s back. 

Loki blinks and throws his head back, asking “Anthony...what website of kink have you’ve been looking at?” 

“Come on, Lokes.” Tony whines face in a pout. “Why not try something new?” 

“Fine, but only cause I want to get this over with.” The being sighs face softening. “Thor is expecting me tomorrow in Asgard.” 

Tony smiles like a fool. Normally Loki’s a kinky being, but sometimes it takes a bit of encouragement to get him to try something. Or just pausing in the middle of sex. Which is something that annoys the God. but it does make finishing much, much sweeter. 

Loki waves his hand and green fire-like mist flows from his hand. Then a full-length mirror appears at the end of the bed, facing the two. Loki hums and Tony sports a full-face grin. This man is strange, but god he loves him. Maybe this wouldn’t be bad, though it’s still a strange request. But damn is the mortal didn’t have a few good ideas. 

“Come now, we don’t have all day.” Loki encouraged, bucking into the inventor. Damn, he needed some friction. 

“Yeah, yeah, Babe.” Tony chuckles, nibbling the man’s neck. “Your the best.” 

Loki chuckles and shakes his head. “I know I am.” 

“Love you.” Tony murmurs. 

“Love you too.” Loki purrs.


	5. Sadism/Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, not all kinks are favorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is short, I don't feel too good.

“Harder!” “For god sake, you‘re sucking at this,” Tony growls at the man above him. 

“Quiet, peasant.” Loki hisses, biting the man’s neck. “Or did you forget how your master is?” 

“Fuck you.” Tony spats. 

Tony growls as Loki rams him harder. The god seems to be following and it’s pissing the inventor off. So he threw a few words to help ‘encourage’ the trickster. And he got the desired result. But it didn’t last long. Soon both climax. 

“Ok...so Sadism and Masochism are out of the question?” Tony asks, huffing for breath. 

“Yeah, didn’t go too well as I thought it would.” Loki muses in thought. At first, it seemed to be a good idea. But the execution failed. 

“Fair enough.” Tony nodes.


	6. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes mention of Loki's biting.   
Not that he's complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short, I'm still sick.

“So, biting.” 

Loki looked at the man next to him and raised a brow. A finger traced a bite mark the trickster had left. There are several littering the mortal’s body and Loki felt pride in his work. Since in Asgard biting is very normal during sexual intercourse. 

“Yes?” Loki murmurs, yawning. 

“You bite a lot when we have sex,” Tony says, rubbing a bite mark. 

“Oh, yeah…” Loki’s face heats a little as he rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry. I did it a lot in Asgard.” 

“I don’t mind.” Tony sits up, Loki following his action, and shrugs. He doesn’t seem to be annoyed with the biting. “Just tone it down a little. Don’t need to be bleeding.” 

Loki chuckles at the man’s smirk as he says this. The trickster can tell that the inventor doesn’t care about biting and this is a relief to Loki. Since some of his bed partners do. 

“Not a problem.” Loki murmurs, smiling. He lays himself back down on the bed. Feeling his eyelids beginning to droop. 

“Though,” Tony hums.

“Hm?” Loki purrs, tilting his head. 

Then the Norse God feels a sharp pain at the base of his neck and gasps. He turns around at stares at a very amused Tony. The mortal had just bit him. Most of Loki’s bed partner's didn’t have the courage of biting the male. But this one did and a grin pulled on his face. 

“You’re not the only one who can bite.” Tony snorts, amused. 

“I can see.” Loki purrs, pulling the man on top of him. “So, how sharp can you be?” 

Tony chuckles and then snorts. “Oh, who knows. What to find out?” 

Loki licks his lips and bares his teeth in a grin. “Maybe I do.”


End file.
